


Falling asleep

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Continuazione della scena aggiuntiva del 20esimo episodio dell'anime.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Dovete sapere che il progetto iniziale prevedeva anche una parte smut ma visto che era simile alla pwp che stavo scrivendo, mi sono bloccata e alla fine ho deciso che ci penserò dopo la Sengen week. Tuttavia essendo questa pronta (l'ho letteralmente scritta dopo l'uscita dell'episodio e abbandonata a se stessa lol), non potevo lasciarla non letta. Alla prossima 💘

Sebbene l'inverno fosse alle porte e avessero deciso di attaccare preventivamente Tsukasa e il suo impero in primavera, Senkuu, Gen e tutto il villaggio Ishigami si stavano dando da fare per la costruzione del primo telefono nello Stone World. 

Grazie alla macchina per lo zucchero filato, ottenevano ogni giorno dei sottilissimi fili d'oro che i bambini e i più anziani intrecciavano metro dopo metro. 

Chrome e Kaseki si erano isolati, occupatissimi per un nuovo progetto segreto, talmente segreto che nessuno aveva capito cosa fosse e Senkuu, l'unico che poteva indovinare o intervenire in merito (dato che doveva essere qualcosa di scientifico), non voleva rovinar loro il divertimento. 

Consapevoli che su di loro tutti gravava la sorveglianza di Homura e che molto probabilmente in quel momento, nell'impero avversario erano state risvegliate già altre persone, il Villaggio Ishigami non demordeva e continuava a costruire e a lavorare senza sosta. 

Senkuu e Gen, dopo cena, si ritrovavano nella stanza di Chrome e continuavano a lavorare sui progetti del telefono. La sua forma e soprattutto la posizione che i singoli elementi avrebbero occupato erano molto importanti, considerato che doveva arrivare a Taiju e Yuzuriha dall'altro lato della foresta. 

Mentre Senkuu ragionava a voce alta e disegnava ogni possibile soluzione, Gen rispondeva alle sue domande circa i giorni che aveva passato con Tsukasa, dal suo risveglio fino al tradimento. Poi si erano ritrovati a parlare di cosa avesse fatto Senkuu appena sveglio e soprattutto Gen gli aveva chiesto come era nata la sua passione per la Scienza. 

Il tempo sembrava non essere abbastanza e la prima notte da soli terminò con loro due addormentati sul pavimento al freddo autunnale. 

La seconda notte andò pressoché simile. Non riuscivano a smettere di parlare tanto che si ritrovavano esausti a dormire senza neanche rendersene conto. 

\----

Nonostante gli strati di vestiti, Gen riuscì a sentire una carezza fredda sulla spalla sinistra. Si mosse dalla sua posizione ed emise un flebile lamento. 

Provò ad aprire la bocca e chiedere a qualcuno di chiudere la finestra (come era solito fare quando d'inverno aspettava di entrare in scena nel suo camerino) ma desistette realizzando che non era più come una volta. 

Si sollevò sulle mani e si sforzò di aprire gli occhi. La luce della luna e delle stelle era sufficiente per vedere nella stanza. Nella Tokyo del loro tempo tutto ciò, a causa dell'inquinamento ambientale, non sarebbe stato possibile. 

"Senkuu… Senkuu-chan?" lo chiamò a bassa voce, temendo di disturbare qualcuno. Di notte ogni minimo rumore è amplificato. Senkuu era seduto davanti a lui, quasi nella stessa posizione in cui si era messo a scrivere. Probabilmente sarebbe stato capace anche di addormentarsi all'impiedi come un cavallo, se non avesse altra scelta. 

Gen piegò la pergamena e spostò i carboncini che avevano usato fino a prima di dormire. Li ripose più lontano possibile da loro due per non farli rovinare e gattonò sul pavimento per avvicinarsi a Senkuu, il quale non aveva risposto ai suoi tentativi di svegliarlo. 

"Senkuu-chan! Ci siamo addormentati mentre lavoravamo, svegliati!" mugugnò. Di fronte al suo silenzio sbuffò e, afferrandolo per le spalle, iniziò a scuoterlo delicatamente. "Senkuu-chan! Dobbiamo prendere le coperte o moriremo di freddo!" 

Senkuu si portò la mano al viso ma l'abbassò subito. Annuì un paio di volte con un sibilo appena udibile senza però alzarsi. Il Mentalista intanto si girò e riuscì a recuperare, tirandola per un angolo, la prima coperta che aveva sentito sotto le mani. 

"Senkuu-chan, almeno stenditi così dormi meglio!" lo redarguì. Lo scienziato non provò neanche ad aprire gli occhi. Era visibilmente stanco per rendersi conto che se avessero continuato a prendere freddo, avrebbero ottenuto solo un raffreddore fastidioso. 

Mugugnando qualcosa di incompresibile, si mosse in un rapido scatto in avanti e finì addosso a Gen che stava cercando di sistemare la coperta per darla a Senkuu. 

Per poco il Mentalista non urlò, sorpreso sia di sentire il pavimento contro la schiena che per Senkuu steso su di lui. 

"Senkuu-chan…" lo chiamò mentre cercava di muoversi sotto di lui. Sentendolo dimenarsi, Senkuu lo strinse più forte sia con le braccia che con le gambe. 

"Wow, okay," balbettò Gen, fermandosi. Ridacchiò nervosamente mentre sentiva le guance avvampare. Ormai Senkuu era addormentato e non si sarebbe svegliato tanto facilmente. 

Avrebbero dormito in quella posizione imbarazzante e una volta mattina, magari avrebbe potuto svegliarsi prima di lui e andarsene senza che se ne accorgesse. 

Era strano pensare alla fuga in una situazione del genere dato che era stato Senkuu a scambiarlo per qualcos'altro mentre dormiva. 

Eppure Gen sapeva che se all'indomani si sarebbero trovati nella loro attuale posizione sarebbe stato difficile parlarne. 

Sospirò. Molto probabilmente, nel sonno si sarebbero mossi e non avrebbero avuto problemi al loro risveglio. 

Si lasciò quindi stringere senza opporre ulteriore resistenza. 

Il corpo di Senkuu nonostante il freddo era caldo come il suo respiro che Gen sentiva contro la propria guancia. Certo che era vicinissimo, se avesse mosso appena la testa le loro labbra si sarebbero scontrate di sicuro. 

Si chiese se Senkuu avesse mai baciato qualcuno così preso dalla scienza come gli aveva raccontato di essere. 

"No, no, assolutamente no," Gen balbettò tra sé, incapace di scuotere la testa per cacciare simili pensieri. Doveva piuttosto provare di nuovo a scivolare via dalla presa di Senkuu. 

Tirò in dentro la pancia con un profondo respiro e tentò di sfuggire muovendo prima le braccia da sotto Senkuu, che iniziò a mugugnare. 

"Papà… Dora… lascia..." 

"Cosa, Senkuu-chan?" gli chiese ma il ragazzo addormentato non si ripeté. 

Gen aggrottò le sopracciglia e abbassò le braccia di nuovo come aveva fatto prima in attesa di vedere se avesse la stessa reazione. 

Senkuu, che a quanto pareva aveva parlato nel sonno, fece una smorfia come se stesse per iniziare a piangere. 

"Dorme… Doraemon… Mio!" protestò e strinse di più il Mentalista contro di sé come per proteggerlo da chi voleva dividerli. 

Gen sorrise e appoggiò il viso nel suo incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Passò le braccia attorno alla sua vita e chiuse gli occhi. 

Doraemon era il personaggio di un gatto spaziale conosciuto da tutti in Giappone. Forse Senkuu amava quell'anime. Per un attimo immaginò un piccolo Senkuu nel suo letto accoccolato a un peluche di Doraemon fin troppo grosso per lui e ridacchiò. Appena avrebbe avuto l'occasione gli avrebbe chiesto maggiori dettagli anche solo per vedere come avrebbe del tutto evitato il discorso. 

All'improvviso, Gen sentì la strana esigenza di accarezzargli i capelli, ma desistette. Non voleva correre il rischio di svegliarlo stavolta. In fondo se stesse sognando di quando era piccolo e poteva rivedere suo padre di certo non l'avrebbe disturbato. 

Mosse la mano, constatando dopo qualche minuto che Senkuu non si era più agitato nel sonno e riuscì dopo qualche tentativo non solo a recuperare la coperta ma anche a coprire la schiena di Senkuu e parte delle sue gambe. 

Con il corpo dell'altro sul suo, Gen non sentiva più freddo. 


End file.
